


Unwanted

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Character Bashing (Literally), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Finn/Rey gone wrong, Groping, Horror, Implied Character Death (Finn), Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merry Christmas!, Scratching, Slapping, Street Harassment, Victim Blaming, finn is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo saves Rey from the unwanted advances of Finn, and then seizes the opportunity to make her his own.





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> This fic contains graphic scenes of violence and rape. All the alphas in this universe are aggressive and rapey - just different flavours of aggressive and rapey. Read the tags, and don't bother me about things that have already been tagged for. Any such comments will be immediately deleted.

 

She's standing smack in the middle of a crowded bus, squeezed between two tall alpha men, when the first wave of heat hits.

 _Oh God, **no,**_ Rey thinks in panic as a hot flush creeps up her pale neck, spreads across her freckled cheeks. She isn't supposed to be due for at least another week! Her heat cycles have always been regular as a rule.

Heads turn towards her as the people in her immediate surroundings take notice of the change in Rey's scent. A grey-haired, prim-looking elderly woman seated by the aisle _tsks_ audibly at her and shakes her head, muttering under her breath in disapproval.

Rey knows exactly what must be going through the lady's head. _Look at that slutty omega, brazenly going out in public when she's in heat. No sense of shame._

She tears her eyes away from the judgmental woman, her cheeks burning as she yanks her scarf upwards to hide her face. Another wave of heat hits her, and the accompanying cramping squeeze in her lower belly almost makes her double over.

Unsteady on her feet, Rey loses her balance as the bus jerks around a turn. Her legs wobble, and she falls headfirst against the chest of the alpha man to her right.

The alpha grunts and stiffens. He doesn't pull away. Instead, he inhales once, sharply, then boldly reaches down to squeeze Rey's ass through her thin cotton skirt. Blatantly feeling her up, in public.

This brazen expression of sexual interest from an unbonded alpha causes another wave of heat to pound through Rey again. She fights down her instincts - the heat is only just starting, she hasn't _completely_ lost her mind yet - and glares daggers at the touchy alpha man, ignoring every instinct within her that's screaming for her to _just fuck him._

“Fuck off!” Rey spits out.

Because of the commotion, even more people are beginning to take notice of her now. It’s as if everyone’s eyes are on her - their mocking, judgmental, ogling eyes. The entire bus must be able to smell her pheromones, the slick getting her panties wet…

It's so humiliating that Rey feels tears beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes.

She needs to get out of here, _right now._

Hastily, Rey makes her way through the crowd, squeaking out a brief “Sorry, sorry!” as she pushes past each person blocking her way to the exit. She bows her head and shifts about anxiously from foot to foot as the bus inches its way through the rush-hour traffic snarl.

Finally, _finally,_ the bus pulls up at the next stop. Rey immediately gets off, even though she's nowhere near her house. She just wants to get far away from all these people, these crowds. She needs to hide somewhere deserted until this damn heat burns through her body.

Unknown to Rey, the alpha follows her off the bus.

 _Both_ the alphas follow her off the bus.

Rey, her vision blinded by tears, doesn't notice.

She's rushing past the shops crowded with people - a 7-11, a Waffle House filled with diners, a gas station with a pair of uniformed employees shooting the breeze near the pumps.

One of the employees, an alpha woman, wolf-whistles at Rey as she runs by. “Hey, baby! I can smell your cunt!”

A tear spills over and sllides down Rey's cheek as her strides quicken. There's still too many people around. Dangerous people. She needs space _-_ needs to find a spot away from any alphas if she wants to make it through this heat without getting raped.

Or worse.

Rey spies a mostly-empty park in the distance.

It'll do.

 

* * *

 

She's far into the park by now. To Rey's relief, it's bigger than it had looked from the outside. Nobody else has gone this far in - she's all alone.

Rey leans against the trunk of an old tree, twisted with age, and slowly slides downwards the cracking bark of its trunk until she’s sitting at its roots.

Minutes pass. Waves of heat and cramps wrack her body.

Rey grits her teeth against the pain. She can endure this. The heat will burn itself through her body in a few short hours, and then it's another month before she'll have to go through the entire ordeal again. Heats are always hard without an alpha to sate her, but she hasn't been able to find a steady partner for months, and damned if she'll sleep with the first random strange alpha she meets when in heat.

Rey tucks her knees up towards her chest, burying her face in her forearms as another cramp squeezes her lower abdomen. She pants shallowly, clenching her teeth, focused on riding each new wave of heat and pain.

With her nose hidden like that, she doesn't scent the alpha approaching until it's too late.

A twig snaps, almost right next to her. Rey’s head jerks up in alarm. 

She’s faced with a scene from her worst nightmare.

It’s the alpha from the bus - the one who had grabbed her ass just now. Tall and dark, he blocks out the last rays of the dying sun as he advances upon her, a feral grin on his face.

Rey's heartbeat immediately spikes. She scrambles to get up, even as the animal part of her mind purrs in satisfaction at the look of blatant hunger on the alpha’s face.

He _wants_ her. She’s managed to lure in an alpha, to see her and breed her throughout her heat.

Horrified with herself, Rey shoves that thought to the back of her mind and scrambles to escape. But her back is up against the tree trunk, and she realizes to her horror that she can’t retreat any further. He’s already right in front of her, and the look on his face is dark and possessive.

Rey tries to dive to his side and make a run for it, but he anticipates her movements and blocks her with the solid bulk of his body. His large hand snaps out and encircles her small, thin wrist.

Rey gasps in pain. His grip is tight and cruel, and she knows that it's going to leave bruises on her pale skin for days. It hurts so badly that even the omega part of her mind recoils in revulsion, despite the heat. Her alpha isn't supposed to hurt her like that!

“Thought you could tell me to fuck off, bitch?” the alpha purrs, a smirk spreading across his face. “You're not going anywhere.”

His tone is mocking, teasing. A hunter, toying with its trapped prey.

A sob rises in Rey's chest. “Let - let go of my hand!”

Rey’s claws come out with a little _snick._ She swipes blindly in his direction, and manages to cut four thin, red lines into the skin of his forearm.

And now the alpha is _really_ pissed off.

He rains slaps down across her cheeks. Left. Right. Left. Too fast for her to dodge, too hard for her to do anything but fall backwards, stunned, against the trunk of the tree. Her head snaps from side to side with the force of each slap. Rey can feel warm wetness at the back of her head, where her scalp is scraping against the rough tree bark.

The pain is excruciating. Rey's mind reels. Blood wells up in her mouth, flooding her tongue with the taste of iron.

While she's disoriented, frozen in place and gasping in pain, the alpha knocks her down, bearing them both down towards the forest floor. His thick arms restrain her in place, and his entire body weight presses down upon her, too heavy for her to buck off.

Rey writhes, kicks and squirms - panicky, ineffective struggles. Each one of her movements is easily countered by the monstrous alpha. Her hands are trapped beneath the heavy weight of his chest, nails turned inwards towards her own palms. She isn't even able to scratch him with her short omega claws, not that it had done her any good just now.

 _His_ hands, however - his hands are now tearing at her clothes. Her blouse is ripped to shreds, her thin cotton skirt shredded like paper by his alpha claws. Her flimsy white lace panties go next, torn off and thrown to the side.

Rey shrieks as loudly as she can and tries to bring her legs together. But there's no one around to hear her.

The alpha forces her thighs apart, keeping them spread open with his knees. He grins down ferally at her as his hands release the fastenings of his jeans and tug them down.

He isn't wearing any underwear. His cock springs free, thick and uncut and _in her face,_ as Rey's eyes widen in horror and revulsion and she screams again.

“Yeah, bitch. Make some noise.”

He slaps her again across the face, so hard that her ears ring and stars explode across her vision.

“Say it,” he demands. “Say my name, omega bitch. _Finn._ Beg me to fuck you.”

The slap makes her teeth scrape against the inside of her cheek, her canines cut across the bottom of her lip. Warm, iron-tinged blood pools in her mouth, and a trickle of it spills down from the corner of her lip.

“Finn,” she finally whispers, trembling, hating him. Hating herself for her weakness. “Oh, Finn, please no -”

He raises a palm, as if to slap her again. Rey cringes.

“F-f-f-”

Terrified as she is, Rey can't get the words out on the first try. Finn's eyes flash with a deep, primal fury, and he unsheathes his claws again, flashing them in her direction.

Rey cringes away from the steely black, curved points, her pulse hammering in her throat.

Submit.

Or get mauled, and _then_ submit.

The choice is clear.

“Fuck me,” Rey grits out, her voice barely above a whisper, broken with loathing and anguish. “Fuck me, Finn.”

It's good enough for Finn. With a victorious growl, he pushes himself inside her, splitting her open in one thrust.

Rey screams and throws her head back, writhing beneath him. Her own nails, tiny little omega claws, can do no more than leave kitten scratches against his broad chest.

The worst part is, it doesn't even hurt that much. He's much rougher than she's used to, having no care for her pleasure at all, but Rey is made for this. Her heated omega cunt stretches easily around the alpha's cock. Slick gushes from where they're joined as the alpha pounds into her, heedless of her clear loathing.

It would have felt better, if it had hurt more. Then she can tell herself that she doesn't _truly_ want it.

But Rey is trembling with desire as the intensity of the heat waves finally starts to subside, her omega body satisfied at last by the presence of an alpha cock pounding into her. She cries helplessly beneath him, tears of despair and disgust, even as the pleasure within her starts to build. Finn's cock is thick and slides against her inner walls with each thrust, providing delicious friction. Her hands aren't even scratching at his chest any longer. Now they lie by her side on the dead leaves, clenched into futile fists as Rey sniffles and sobs.

Rey turns her face to the side and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to detach her mind from her body.

 _This isn't happening,_ she chants inwardly to herself. _This isn't happening to me, Rey. It's happening to Rey's body only. Not me. This isn't happening. _

But it's so hard to make herself believe it. Each unpleasant, unwanted touch jars her mind back into her body. Finn's breath is hot and heavy against her small neck. And his _smell,_ God. It's unbearable - sour with the stench of sweat, musky with the scent of a virile alpha in rut. Rey holds her breath as best she can, only letting out tiny, ragged, gasping exhales each time a hard thrust punches the breath out of her lungs. She's biting her lip so hard that she's almost drawing blood, but she's determined not let him get the satisfaction of hearing a single moan or whimper from her. Silent tears stream down her cheeks, stinging the cut on her lip as the salt mixes with her blood.

She's not sure how much longer she can hold out -

There's a dull, heavy thud, the sound of something solid smacking against bare flesh.

Finn freezes above her, then bellows in pain and unbridled rage. A small shriek of terror tears itself out of Rey's mouth.

He withdraws from Rey in an instant. The slide of his cock as he pulls out makes her sob in frustrated desire. But her senses return quickly, and Rey clamps her thighs together, claps her hands over her mouth. Weeping, she recoils from Finn and scrabbles away, scooting backwards on her ass as far as she can - which isn't very far. Her thighs are aching with bruises, her face is sore and swollen, and each sobbing breath she draws sends a sharp, stabbing pain through her chest. She doesn't even have the energy to stand up. Briefly, she wonders if Finn has broken one of her ribs.

Finn ignores Rey's attempt to escape. All of his attention is focused on the intruder.

It's the other alpha from the bus. He’s tall, looming over Finn and Rey, and his expression is cold and merciless. There’s a thick tree branch in his hand, which he hefts, and then starts to swing at Finn again.

Finn roars and lunges upwards towards the other alpha, claws extended. But his jeans are still halfway around his knees - he didn't take them down all the way before he began raping Rey - and his lunge is cut short. He trips and falls on his face at the alpha's feet, next to his shiny black leather shoes.

Rey's savior brings down the branch hard against the back of Finn's head.

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

Blood sprays with each vicious hit, spattering red drops across Rey's pale skin. Rey stares, frozen in horror at the sheer violence of this man, the brutal savagery with which he's beating Finn's skull in.

The alpha tosses the tree branch aside, then starts in on Finn with his claws. He avoids the ruin of Finn's head, but begins slashing at Finn's back, digging in and twisting his claws to cause maximum pain, _shredding_ him. Finn's body jerks once, and then falls limp and still.

Rey finally finds her voice. “Stop! Stop!” she screams. “He's already dead!”

Finn's body spasms again, as if in denial. Or is just the death throes of a dying man?

Either way, the alpha's bloodlust finally seems to be sated. His claws retract and he stands up from his crouch, turning back to face Rey.

The alpha's hair is wild and messy, slicked to his forehead with sweat. Drops of blood - Finn's blood - trickles down his face. But his expression is still cool and collected, as if he's done nothing more significant than crush an insect underfoot.

“Th-thank you,” Rey whispers. “Thank you, Mr -?”

“Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

Kylo's voice is gentle as he advances upon Rey and bends down next to her. He cups her swollen cheeks, running his thumb lightly over her torn lip.

The omega within her purrs at the gentle caress, even as the logical part of Rey knows that she's in the presence of a cold-blooded monster who's possibly even more dangerous than Finn. But instinct drowns out reason, and Rey leans into his touch. Now _this_ is how an alpha should be treating her.

The sudden, intense flare of arousal that sweeps through Rey makes her head spin. Kylo's show of unquestioned dominance and then kindness, the flattery of having two alphas fight to the death over her - all of it is sending her heat into overdrive, despite the horror of the circumstances. Slick gushes down her bare thighs, filling the air with the sweet scent of a fertile omega, begging to be knotted.

“Poor omega,” Kylo coos, leaning close to lap up the blood on Rey's face with his warm, wet tongue. Rey shudders helplessly, a full-body shiver from the tingle that runs right down her spine to the soles of her feet. “Poor little girl.”

“Rey. I'm Rey.” The words fall from her mouth almost without conscious thought, in a hushed, reverent whisper.

“Poor little Rey. Let me show my Rey how a proper alpha treats his omega,” Kylo purrs.

His hand parts her slick folds, slides easily into the wet heat that Finn has already fucked open. Rey lets out a choked little cry as his fingers stroke relentlessly in circles over her clit. Her sensitive cunt spasms, then gushes around his fingers as he drags them over that sweet little bud of flesh. Rey moans, once, a low wavering sigh.

With orgasm comes clarity, as the intensity of her heat temporarily fades.

_He's taking advantage of this. Taking advantage of me._

Against every instinct, Rey dregs up the strength to gasp out, pleading, “N-n-no… stop… ”

“Don't you want to show your alpha how grateful you are?”

He's pushing down his pants now, taking off his briefs. His cock is bigger than any she's ever seen before. Thick and already hard, slick with precome at the slit.

“I don't - I don't want - “

She's too weak to struggle away. Kylo doesn't even need to pin her down. He just laughs, her begging only serving to amuse him.

“It's your fault for getting me all worked up like this, Rey. On the bus and with that brute just now. Ahhh, your delicious screams and whimpers… Now you've just got to see this through, darling.”

Throughout this horrific speech, Kylo's voice is still gentle, and her body can't help but react to this soothing tone used by an alpha. Against her will, her body slicks up again, even as Rey starts to cry.

Kylo is still gentle as he spreads her creamy thighs apart to expose her cunt. Still gentle, as he takes care to avoid brushing against any welts left by Finn's fingers. Still gentle, as he bends over her, crooning loving whispers into the shell of her ear, telling her how beautiful her ruined face looks as he slides deep into her cunt.

“Don't fight me, Rey. It's going to happen anyway. Just go along for the ride. Listen to your body, it knows what it wants.”

Rey's mind rebels at his words, even as her body leans sweetly into his touch and curls up into his broad muscled torso. His cock pounds into her slowly, thrust after thrust, dragging against the sensitive walls of her cunt. Slow deliberate strokes as Kylo takes his sweet time, taking her apart.

His cock forces another orgasm out of her broken, exhausted body. Rey's cunt flutters and then gushes again as she comes with a cry, clenching down hard around his cock.

 _“That's_ it. What a good girl. So tight and wet for me.”

Tears of pleasure fill her eyes as Kylo bends her knees up, placing them over his shoulders. The change in angle lets him work himself even deeper into her cunt.

He's pounding harder into her now, gentleness forgotten as he starts to chase his orgasm. She squirms on his cock helplessly as he starts to ride her in earnest, quick deep thrusts that have her crying out and whimpering in ecstasy. Her little claws scrabble against the broad expanse of his muscled back.

Kylo’s knot is beginning to form now. She can feel the base of his cock expanding as he works it into her and it starts to swell. Rey gasps and squeals as he rubs over her clit, encouraging her to loosen up and accept his knot, sending her screaming into her third orgasm, her cunt spasming around Kylo’s cock.

With a satisfied growl, Kylo’s finally knots her. His knot expands within her with such speed that Rey almost passes out. Hot cum spurts into her as Kylo spills his release into her pliant body.

Kylo’s warm mouth descends, dangerously close to her mating gland.

“No!”

Rey tries to squirm away. It's too late.

His teeth sink down into the exposed skin of Rey's bare neck, piercing through her mating gland.

The sharp, sudden stab of pain makes Rey whine in discomfort, but it's soothed away instantly by the warm press of Kylo’s rough tongue, licking and kissing over that shallow bite.

Being knotted and bonded causes the heat to come to an end. Rey’s arousal fades. Reason returns, and with it, stark, cold horror.

_Bonded._

_For life._

_To a monster._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry guys - I've decided not to continue this. This will be a standalone fic.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
